monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Akemi Takahashi
Akemi Takahashi - córka demona Yokai, Hashihime, pochodząca z Japonii. Akemi to twarda dziewczyna o suchym charakterze. Widzi rzeczy albo czarne albo białe i nierzadko chowa w sobie urazę. Nade wszystko brzydzi się zdradą - zarówno tą uczuciową jak i w gronie przyjaciół. Potrafi cierpliwie dochodzić do swojego celu. Akemi nie lubi się poddawać, mało kogo do siebie dopuszcza. Jest waleczna przy czym cechuje ją trochę ten zły, ośli upór. Za wszelką cenę będzie chciała udowodnić że to ona ma rację i kropka. Osobowość Akemi stwarza wokół siebie niezbyt przyjemną, chłodną aurę. Jest na ogół zimną i opanowaną dziewczyną która potrafi być bezwzględna. Zwykle patrzy bardzo subiektywnie i nie daje innym dojść do słowa - bywa niesprawiedliwa i uprzedzona a to sprawia że mało kto ma ochotę z nią przebywać. Akemi cechuje także upór lecz niestety ten zły - ośli. Jeśli tylko poczuje się zagrożona potrafi wyjść z niej jędza. Za wszelką cenę będzie dążyć do tego by udowodnić że to ona ma rację i koniec kropka. Uwielbia być podziwiana i traktowana niczym przykład do naśladowania. Sama bardzo chętnie nadzoruje pracę innych, jest dobrym obserwatorem. Dziewczyna nie wiąże przyszłości z rodzinną firmą, nie da się ukryć że gdyby nie to iż przynosi ona dochody, Akemi byłaby inną osobą. Dziewczynie krótką obecność rodziców w domu, starano się wynagradzać prezentami, przez co brakowało jej uwagi i poczucia bezpieczeństwa ze strony rodzicieli. Co gorsza, po dni dzisiejsze są oni przekonani że dziewczynie nie brak ich obecności, bo otrzymuje różnorakie prezenty. W głębi duszy Akemi jest bardzo zła na swoją matkę i jej nowego partnera, lecz mimo to współczuje kobiecie. Nienawidzi swojego ojca i chciałaby by zapłacił za porzucenie kobiety z małym dzieckiem na rękach. Szczęśliwie, pomimo ukrytych w niej pokładów złości i odrazy, "grożenie" kończy się jedynie na słownych wyzwiskach. Nastolatka bardzo nie lubi okazywać słabości. Przegraną przyswaja z wielkim trudem i traktuje ją jak osobistą porażkę. Jest waleczna i harda. Bardzo stabilna psychicznie, ma silną wolę. Wygląd Akemi to delikatnie zbudowana dziewczyna o wątłych kończynach. Jej skóra ma blady odcień, a rysy twarzy są typowe dla japonek. Włosy dziewczyny - zwykle fantazyjnie spięte w pięć "obręczy" mają kolor czarny z brązowymi pasemkami. Tęczówki Akemi są orzechowe, brwi delikatnie zarysowane i czarne a usta naturalnie blade. Dziewczyna unosi się kilka (ok.3) centymetrów nad ziemią. Na policzku ma domalowany pieprzyk. Relacje 'Rodzina' Akemi jest córką demona Yokai - Hashihime. Ojciec dziewczyny zostawił kobietę oraz małą Akemi kiedy ta miała zaledwie roczek, odszedł do kochanki. Akemi szczerze nienawidzi ojca i chciałaby by zapłacił za ten czyn. Matka dziewczyny obecnie ma nowego partnera. Wraz z nim oraz drobną pomocą jego rodziców prowadzi dochodowy biznes oferujący usługi inżynierskie, min. Budowę i renowację zabytkowych mostów. Dzięki dobrej sytuacji materialnej, Akemi może pozwolić sobie ma drogie ubrania czy inne zachcianki. Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką co sprawiło że uwaga była skupiana tylko na niej. 'Dalsza rodzina' Niewiele wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Akemi. Prawdopodobnie moeszkają w Japonii, tak samo jak jej rodzice. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna jeszcze nie zdążyła znaleźć przyjaciół wśród uczniów Straszyceum, lecz niespecjalnie ją to martwi - w końcu ma Qiu. 'Znajomi' Akemi koleżeńskie relacje utdzymuje z Mia Pyramids. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna nie zapałała sympatią do kilku uczniów, między innymk Mimzy Spangle i Ratree Metharom. 'Miłość' Akemi z wzajemnością zauroczyła się Qiu. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna obexnie nie posiada zwierząt. Nawet nie ma jakichś ulubieńców wśród domowych pupili. Zainteresowania 'Owady' Dziewczynę od małego fascynowały owady. W przeciwieństwie do większości rówieśników nie bała się pszczół i nie odczuwała obrzydzenia do np. Much. Bardzo lubiła obserwować ćmy, motyle. Z dzieciństwa pozostał jej także ogromny album z podobiznami owadów. 'Oceanografia' Matka dziewczyny - będąc ściśle związana z wodą, bardzo chciała by jej córka znała się na oceanografii i morskiej faunie oraz florze. Akemi początkowo niezbyt ciekawiła się morskim światem, lecz z czasem naprawdę polubiła oceanografię. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Dziewczyna kiedy zechce może unieść się o kilka centrymetrów nad ziemią. Zwykle robi to by się przemieścić lub "dodać sobie powagi". *'Telekineza' - Akemi potrafi unosić przedmioty stałe i płyny siłą swojej woli. *'"Rozróba"' - Kiedy Akemi wpadnie w szał, zwiększa się jej siła fizyczna oraz szybkość i skuteczność w niszczeniu rzeczy dokoła siebie. *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Dziewczyna nie jest duchem, ma materialne ciało lecz mimo tego potrafi oddychać pod wodą. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po fryzurze. Ma długie, sięgające przed kolano włosy częściowo spięte w "obręcze". *Na jej twarzy nierzadko gości wyraz pogardy bądź też odrazy. *Ubiera się na biało. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'ksywki' - Aka, Kemi, Ime, Kemia. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "A gadaj sobie" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Fantazyjnie spiętych włoaów, domalowanego pieprzyka. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Brokat, dobrą kuchnię, spoglądać na malowidła, deszcz. *'...A najmniej' - Dwulicowości, zdrady, kłamstwa, suszy. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Urządzony bardzo stylowo. Zdobią go min. Brokatowe meble czy pejzaże przedstawiające mosty. Na taki wystrój pokoju Akemi może sobie pozwolić dzięki bogatej rodzinie. *'Ciekawostka' - Po skończeniu nauki w liceum, Akemi planuje przejąć rodzinny biznes tylko po to, by go sprzedać a samej ustatkować się z zarobionych pieniędzy. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi z japońskiego 明 (ake) oznaczającego "lśniący, połyskujący" oraz 美 (mi) oznaczające "piękno". *Z kolei nazwisko 高 (taka) co oznacza "smukły, wysoki" oraz 橋 (hashi) - "most". **Pełne imię postaci można więc przetłumaczyć jako "Lśniący i piękny, wysoki most". *Część z mostem jest odniesieniem do jej "klasycznego potwora". *Urodziny obchodzi 6 października. *Dziewczyna wbrew pozorom nie jest duchem. Posiada materialne ciało lecz jest zdolna do korzystania ze zdolności parapsychicznych typu telekineza czy lewitacja a to dzięki byciu demonem Yokai. *Pierwszy cytat w sekcji "Niezapomniane cytaty" jest nawiązaniem do słów postaci Audrey Bourgeois w odcinku "Królowa Stylu (Wielkie Starcie - część 1)" serialu animowanego "Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir". Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxHashihime (橋姫 or はしひめ, Hashihime) jest yokai, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w literaturze okresu hejskiego. Hash'i z Hashihime oznacza "most", podczas gdy hime oznacza "księżniczka", dlatego jej imię oznacza "księżniczka mostu". Jednak słowo airashi (ładna, urocza) można również powiedzieć hashi, więc jej imię ma drugie znaczenie "uroczej księżniczki". Hashihime są intensywnie zazdrosnymi boginiami, które zamieszkują mosty - w szczególności bardzo stare i bardzo długie mosty. Jako boginie, hashihime może przybierać różne formy w zależności od okazji, jednak są one zwykle przedstawiane w białych szatach, białej farbie do twarzy, żelaznej kukience i noszących pięć świec. To ceremonialny strój używany do wykonywania przekleństw. Hashihime z zaciekłością pilnuje mostów, które zamieszkują. Podobnie jak w przypadku większości bogów związanych z lokalizacją, są bardzo konkurencyjne i zazdrosne. Jeśli ktoś chwali się lub mówi pozytywnie o innym pomoście na szczycie mostu hashihime, lub jeśli recytuje linie z niektórych sztuk Noh, które przedstawiają kobiecy gniew jako główny temat, coś strasznego może się przydarzyć tej osobie. Pomimo ich przerażającej natury, są bardzo szanowani przez ludzi, którzy mieszkają w pobliżu, a sanktuaria są ustanowione na ich cześć w pobliżu mostów, w których zamieszkują. W czasie wojny mieszkańcy będą chcieli odebrać swój lokalny hashihime, aby strzec mostu przed najeźdźcami. W czasach pokoju hashihime są boginią separacji i zerwania, proszone są o pomoc ludziom w takich sytuacjach jak rozpad, rozwód i zrywanie pecha. Ich siła dzielenia jest tak silna, że uważa się za tabu, że kochankowie przechodzą obok świątyni hashihime lub że procesje weselne przechodzą przed nimi. Jeśli nowożeńcy będą musieli przejść przez most zamieszkały przez hashihime, zamiast tego będą rzucać się pod nim na łódkę, zamiast ryzykować przeklinanie ich małżeństwa. Najsłynniejsza historia hashihime pochodzi od Tsurugi no Maki, w The Tale of the Heike, i jest opowiadana w Noh Play Kanawa. Pewna kobieta odwiedziła Kifune-jinja w Kioto w godzinę wół (około 2 w nocy), pełna wściekłości i zazdrości wobec byłego męża, który zostawił ją dla innej kobiety. Noc po nocy odwiedzała sanktuarium, modląc się do bogów, którzy tam zostali, aby przemienić ją w potężnego demona. Kobieta nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak tylko zniszczyć jej byłego męża, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Po siedmiu nocach pielgrzymek odpowiedziano na jej modlitwy: bogowie powiedzieli jej, że jeśli zanurzy się w rzece Uji na dwadzieścia jeden nocy, stanie się żywym demonem. Kobieta zrobiła, jak kazali. Włożyła białą szatę i związała włosy pięcioma rogami. Pomalowała twarz i pokryła ciało szkarłatnym barwnikiem. Położyła na głowie odwróconą trytkę i przymocowała pochodnie do każdej stopy. Zapaliła pochodnię na obu końcach i włożyła ją do ust. Zanurzyła się w rzece Uji i przez dwadzieścia jeden dni rozpalała nienawiść w swoim sercu. Potem, jak powiedzieli jej bogowie, po dwudziestu jeden dniach przekształciła się w strasznego kijo z najwyższą mocą. Stała się hashihime Uji. Tej nocy jej mąż obudził się z okropnego snu z przeczuciem niebezpieczeństwa. Szybko odszukał słynnego onmyōji, Abe-no-Seimei. Seimei rozpoznał sen jako znak, że dawna żona mężczyzny przyleciała tego wieczoru i pragnie zniszczyć jego nową żonę i niego samego, Seimei obiecał ich ocalić. Poszedł do ich domu, wyrecytował magiczne modlitwy i stworzył dwie katashiro - magiczne, papierowe figurki przedstawiające mężczyznę i jego nową żonę, które miały być użyte jako zastępcze cele dla wściekłości kijo. Tej nocy, jak przewidział Seimei, pojawił się demon. Zaatakowała dwa katashiro zamiast prawdziwej pary, a magia Seimei zadziałała: jej moc odbiła się na niej i została wypędzona. Kobieta demon, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może pokonać magii Abe-no-Seimei, zniknęła, grożąc, że wróci po raz kolejny. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Akemi ID.jpg Akemi skullette.jpg Akemi szkic twarzy.jpg Qiu & Akemi - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Akemi ID2.jpg AkemiPierwszyRysunekND.jpg Meta timeline *'20.10.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega sobie Akemi Takahashi. *'21.10.18' - Pojawia się art postaci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę swojego autorstwa i tekst związany z postacią. *'23.10.18' - Akemi zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija